Divinas tentaciones
by Jul Angie
Summary: Basado en la peli Divinas tentaciones. Triangulo amoroso: HOROxLEN, YOHxLEN. Lemon proximo-fic corto-
1. Un chino y dos japoneses

Konichiwa!!! Hice este fic por el simple hecho de que me dio la regalada gana, así de simple. Está basado en la película "Divinas tentaciones". El problema es que no vi el final de la película, así que lo más probable es que sea muy distinta a la que pondré en el fic.

Cabe aclarar que no vi el final, porque mi "queridísima" madre me dijo que era un película muy tonta, que no tenía sentido, y cambió de canal.

Así que simplemente vine aquí, donde estoy ahora, frente a mi computadora, para escribir esto a mi manera y para crear mi propio final.

Este fic es, como todos mis fics, un Horo x Len, y al mismo tiempo es un Yoh x Len, es decir es un triángulo amoroso.

Espero que lo disfruten.

No será un fic largo, a lo máximo serán 4 capis

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Divinas tentaciones"

By: Jul-Tao (Juls)

Cap 1

"Un chino y dos japoneses"

Hola, mi nombre es Horo-horo, y la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de por donde empezar, pero siendo honestos, eso no importa mucho. Lo que importa es que estoy devastado, no, más que eso. Me siento destrozado y sobretodo engañado. Estoy perdido en alguna tonta cantina de New York.

Mi vida es, y será desde ahora un total desastre.

Yo...soy un padre, un cura, un sacerdote. Que, jurando hace tiempo atrás mis votos, ahora he pecado ¿cómo?...enamorándome. Y no de cualquier persona, sino de un chico, que era uno de mis mejores amigos, que al mismo tiempo está con mi otro mejor amigo.

Creo que ya recuerdo el principio de la historia, y como tengo una gran necesidad de desahogarme, se las contaré.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, hace 18 años. Entonces teníamos 12. Yo era parte de un trío, conformado por Yoh, Len y yo.

Éramos realmente buenos amigos, hacíamos todo juntos. Fuimos a conciertos, a juegos de baseball, a campamentos, a circos, a ferias, hasta hacíamos pijamadas en nuestras casas.

Len pertenecía a una familia rica de china, que querían un brillante futuro para su hijo.

Mientras que Yoh y yo, éramos un tanto especiales. El quería ser rabino, y yo desde entonces quería ser sacerdote.

Len, era en parte, el espíritu del grupo. Hasta tenía la idea de hacernos hacer camisetas que dijeran:

"Un chino y dos japoneses".

Todo era hermoso, la vida nos sonreía, hasta que un día, sus padres decidieron volver a china para darle a Len una mejor educación. Eso iba a ser el peor desastre en nuestras vidas. Y es que China estaba tan lejos de New York, donde vivíamos. Recuerdo que Yoh y yo lloramos a mares cuando el vuelo partió. Incluso nos embriagamos con la leche que tanto le gustaba a nuestro amigo.

El tiempo pasó, de vez en cuando sabíamos algo de él, pero eran pocas cosas. Para entonces ya habían pasado 17 largos años. Yoh se había convertido en rabino, y yo...está de sobra la explicación. Bien, nuestra vida estaba enteramente dedicada a Dios, él era nuestro jefe máximo. Éramos unos religiosos con onda. Y nunca en todo ese tiempo tuvimos peleas, o nos enojamos. Siempre fuimos los mejores amigos...Hasta que llegó él.

Era una bellísima tarde. E Yoh me retó a un partido de baloncesto. Unos amigos también nos retaron, quedamos hechos papilla. Y ahí fue donde le di la noticia que cambiaría nuestras vidas...

-Ay! Dios. Ya no somos unos jovencitos...-Decía mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración.

-Te tengo una noticia-Dije animado mientras echaba atrás mis hombros. Estaba ardiendo y sudando de cansancio.

-¿Cuál?-

-Me llamó un chico...-

-¿Y?-

-Es alguien que conocimos tu y yo-

-La respuesta es fácil, Len Tao-

-Si, adivinaste-

-¿Bromeas, te llamó?-

-Si. Vendrá a Nueva York porque trasladaron su trabajo a esta ciudad, y me llamó-

-Y sabe, que nosotros...-Preguntó temeroso, y dudoso.

-Si, se lo dije, al principio pensó que era broma y se echó a reír 10 minutos. Pero después dijo que estaba feliz de que hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños-

-Y él, ¿en qué trabaja?-

-Creo que en economía, o algo así. Con números y esas cosas, de las que no sé mucho- Se guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Cuándo llega?-Preguntó de repente

-Mañana, en el vuelo seis. Dijo que nos vería en el aeropuerto-

-No me lo perdería por nada. Hace tiempo que no lo vemos-Sonrió mientras miraba al cielo, estaba feliz, más de lo normal, y hasta se le podía notar ilusionado, como si estuviera en las nubes. Pero entonces no entendía bien la razón.

Y al día siguiente estábamos ahí, puntuales esperándolo. Cuando por el pasillo apareció algo que se suponía era nuestro amigo Len. Yoh lo miró estupefacto, y cuando yo también miré a donde él veía me quedé igual.

Su cabello negro, algo rebelde. Unos lentes de sol cubrían sus magníficos ojos verdes, tan claros que parecían dorados, estaba de terno y camisa, sin corbata. Su piel se veía tan lisa y blanca como siempre. Su bien formado cuerpo era delgado y ligero por como caminaba, seguía siendo más bajo que nosotros pero había crecido. Sus labios sonrojados. Todo en él era perfecto.

Entonces se nos acercó reconociéndonos.

-Hola, chicos- Dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol, mostrando su mirada. Era aún más profunda y misteriosa de lo que recordaba, más hechizante, ya no era infantil o orgullosa. Era simplemente indescriptible.

-Hola-Saludamos ambos saliendo del trance en el que nos había metido.

Estuvimos después largo rato conversando, era igual al Len de antes, sólo que mejorado, maduro, hermoso.

Yoh y yo nos peleamos al ver quien llevaría su maleta, a lo que él, increíblemente, comenzó a reír. Fue la cosa más bella que haya visto antes.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, y me refiero, lamentablemente, a los tres.

Llegó la noche, y para nosotros era tarde. Claro que a él no le pareció para nada tarde, así que lo llevé a conocer mi casa.

Me daban tantos nervios, ¿y si no le gustaba?, ¿y si se enojaba?, ¿y si...? cosas por el estilo pasaban por mi cabeza.

Entramos al pequeño departamento en el que vivía. A Len pareció agradarle, y mucho.

Seguimos hablando, hasta que tocamos el tema de las novias y mujeres, y todo eso.

-Mi abuela es como mi representante, ella me consigue las citas-Dijo Yoh desanimado

-Vamos, no ha de ser tan malo- Respondió Len

-Ah ¿no?-preguntó con sarcasmo y sacó un papel de su bolsillo-Este es un currículo de una de las chicas, me llegó por fax. Léela-Me ordenó

La verdad, es que era graciosa.

-Léela en voz alta-Exigió Len, y me miró a los ojos atentamente.

Se la leí y se empezó a matar de risa.

-Ve-Lo alentó-Me parece una buena chica. ¿Cuál era su nombre?-Volvió a leer en el papel.

-Tamao Tamamura. Entonces es japonesa. Ve Yoh, es una gran oportunidad-

-No iré. Decidido-

-Oh vamos, hazlo por mi ¿sí?-Dijo de una manera tan dulce que si hubiese sido Yoh sólo hubiese hecho lo que hizo:

-Claro, esta bien, lo haré- Pero como yo no era Yoh me pasó algo distinto, sentía mis venas arder de celos. Jamás lo había tenido y allí estaba, diciéndome que vaya y le parta la cara a Yoh. Mas sólo sonreí fingidamente.

La noche siguiente Yoh fue a su famosa cita, de la que salió huyendo, literalmente.

En uno de sus sermones en donde estuvimos Len y yo, le presentaron a un sin fin de mujeres, entre ellas la estrella de Tv. Anna Kyoyamada. Ella estaba sumamente interesada en él, y él parecía estarlo también.

De alguna manera lo convencimos de ir a una cita con ella, con la condición de que Len y yo fuéramos, presentándonos como "Novios" ante la sola idea miles de cosas cruzaron por mi mente, por las cuales tuve que orar toda la noche para ser perdonado por Dios, y yo mismo me llamaba hentai a veces.

Y fuimos a la cita, la plática siempre fue muy amena, hasta que...

-Y ustedes..¿desde cuando son...novios?-Dijo la fría Anna

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños-Dijo sonriente Len.

-Si, y hace poco nos volvimos a encontrar y...pasó- Agregué yo, mientras sin previo aviso Len acercó sus labios a los míos y me dio un pequeño beso para mostrar cuanto nos queríamos a Anna. Yo contesté y dentro de mí estaba perplejo. Len me había besado!!!! Sentí fuertes ganas de gritar sonreír, saltar de un pie y seguir besándolo. Pero se separó, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad y sonrojarme, tan levemente que nadie lo notó, o fingieron no notarlo. O simplemente pensaron que era de lo más normal.

Acabada la cena, llamaron a Anna para ir a África por un reportaje, mientras hablaba por teléfono nosotros hablábamos.

-Y, ¿qué les parece?-

-Anna es preciosa, inteligente, culta y tú...te ves muy distinguido-Dijo Len, algo que no logró convencerme, se que lo decía para no hacer sentir mal a Yoh.

-Noto algo diferente en ti-Dijo hablando de Len-Te ves más apuesto, más de lo normal-

-Si, yo también lo noto, no se es como...-Le seguí el juego

-La ausencia de algo-

-Tu celular, no lo traes-Dije seguro.

-No estén tan seguros-Entonces se levantó la camisa, y dentro de su pantalón salía a relucir un celular, estaba por la cadera-Está en vibrador-Dijo en un susurro

-Sexy-Dijo Yoh como no teniendo más palabras que decir

-Cierto-Aseguré mordiéndome el labio inferior de manera que nadie lo notara, y esta vez nadie lo notó. Luego llegó Anna con la noticia de que tenía que viajar.

A la hora de despedirnos Len subió a su carro, Anna e Yoh tomaron un taxi y yo tomé otro.

De seguro Yoh y Anna pasarían la noche juntos, era más que seguro. Mientras yo sólo tenían una cosa en la mente: Len.

No había dejado de pensar en él desde que llegó, ¿cómo me sucede esto? ¿por qué no salía de mi cabeza?, ¿qué era lo que tenía?, ¿qué sentía?

Di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin saber que decir o que pensar, hasta que me ví en la resolución de que esto me llegaría a matar y el único capaz de contestar estas preguntas, era Len. Ahora mismo tenía que verlo, saberlo, o esto me mataría esta misma noche, o yo me suicidaría al no poder aguantar lo que sentía, y no sabía que era eso.

Ya era un poco tarde, pero me vestí y fui al gran departamento de Len, ni yo mismo sabía porqué exactamente, sólo buscaba una respuesta.

Toqué el timbre y Len me abrió. Estaba en pijama. Me miró y preguntó...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-Contesté. Miré a Len un rato. De alguna manera encontré mi respuesta, y no era la que yo quería, me asustaba, me estremecía.

El contacto visual se intensificó un poco más, las respiraciones se empezaron a descontrolar, estábamos ahí sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, como esperando que algo pasara, o detuviera lo que iba a pasar. Y después de una eternidad en decisión mutua nos acercamos y nos besamos, la sensación más placentera que experimenté en toda una vida, y más. Len me jaló de la nuca con su mano mientras me metía al departamento y cerraba la puerta, y seguíamos concentrados en un muy apasionado beso que iba mucho más lejos que un simple beso.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bien, otro fic, que espero que les guste el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon, y aparecerá por fin el triángulo amoroso. No olviden mandar sus reviews. Bitte zu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Per favore!!!!!!!!!!!! S'il vous plaít!!!!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y si les gusta manden un review.

Juls


	2. Un chino y un japonés

Hi a todos, la continuación.

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capítulo está dedicado EXCLUSIVAMENTE al LEMON HOROxLEN.

Así que si queda medio cortito espero igual que lo disfruten.



"Divinas Tentaciones"

Cap 2

"Un chino, un japonés y una sola cama"

Entramos entre besos a su departamento, mientras mis curiosas manos tocaban su cuerpo desesperadamente, tratando de quitarle la mayor cantidad de ropa posible.

Mientras que él rodeaba mi cuello y gemía en mi boca, estando nuestras lenguas en una apasionada lucha, de aquellas en donde no hay ni un ganador, ni nunca se terminan. Lamí sus labios y los mordí antes de bajar a su pecho ya descubierto y entretenerme con uno de sus pezones. Mis manos bajaron a sus piernas, y en un segundo las alcé para que rodearan mi cintura, mientras lo sujetaba de los muslos. El paraíso ahora estaba tan cerca de lo que jamás imaginé.

Sentí como sus manos empujaban mi cabeza, y sus uñas se enterraban. Oí como jadeaba. Sin esperar mucho lo senté en una mesa y seguí quitándole la ropa, mientras él se agarraba del techo.

Sudábamos, y la pasión se salía de los poros. Al terminar de desabrochar su camisa, lo toqué con toda la palma, con tal frenesí que lo hizo gemir fuertemente.

Su piel me sabía a gloria, sin esperar nada dejé marcas en su delicada piel ahora a mi disposición. Mis manos fueron después de jugar un rato directamente a su cinturón y él me desabrochaba la camisa muy rápido.

Jadeaba y jadeaba, su respiración era caliente y acelerada, sus ojos ardían en llamas interminables que pedían por más, y más de lo que yo, y sólo yo le estaba dando.

Después de desabrocharle el cinturón y de que él me haya dejado con el pecho desnudo, sin previo aviso me empezó a tocar, lo que me encantó. Y entre tanto que el me tocaba exasperadamente, yo empecé a lamer y morder su hermoso cuello. Tuvo que darme espacio cuando fui recorriendo toda esa zona, la lamí de abajo hacia arriba y deposite un muy apasionado beso en su piel. Y sin dejar esa parte fui bajando mis manos a su pantalón, y poco a poco le bajé el cierre.

Sentí como se empezaba a estremecer y gimió un poco. Lo que claro, me encantó.

Y cuando la tarea estuvo terminada bajé con mis labios hasta arrodillarme delante de él, y besé su entrepierna sobre la ropa, y luego bajé algo su pantalón junto con su ropa interior para lamer el miembro ya descubierto. Luego lo cogí con la boca metiéndolo todo adentro.

Len temblaba, sus manos lo sujetaban sobre la mesa, como si cualquier momento se vendría abajo, sus ojos estaban cerrados por la excitación, mordía su labio inferior, sin lograr contener sus fuertes gemidos que salían de su boca a causa de lo que yo le hacía. Fue entonces que aceleré el ritmo, y él empezó a gemir más y más fuerte, y mientras más lo hacía, más mordía su labio y cerraba lo ojos con potencia. Yo seguí más y más.

-...Horo...-Escuché de sus labios y un segundo más tarde su delicioso semen estaba chorreando de mi boca.

Él tenía los ojos semiabiertos con la vista al suelo, y ahí estaba yo. Me levanté hasta quedar a su altura, me miró con curiosidad, con un bello color carmín en sus mejillas.

Su líquido aún corría por los lados de mi boca, y su sabor también, y sin mucho pensar el muchacho delante de mí, con sus manos agarró mi rostro y lo acercó para darme un apasionado y fogoso beso.

Yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, y resbalé mis manos por su cintura hasta quedar, una entre la espalda y la cintura, y otra en la espalda; entonces lo alcé de su sitio para que quedara parado, tomé su pierna izquierda y la levanté un poco para acariciarla, esto hizo que se fuera un poco para atrás quedando casi echado de espaldas.

Aproveché la posición para dirigirme con mis labios de nuevo a su pecho, y él acariciaba mi espalda con la cabeza hacia atrás para darme aún más espacio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el sonrojo había aumentado, junto con los jadeos y pequeños gemidos, que enloquecían cada parte de mi ser, hasta la punta del más insignificante cabello.

Luego de eso se semisentó y jaló de mis cabellos para que lo viera, y de nuevo me besó. Esta vez nos paramos en el piso y él me agarró muy fuerte de la nuca para así hacer mucha más presión en nuestro beso y sentirme más cerca. Yo lo agarré fuertemente por la cadera mientras lo acercaba, y una de mis curiosas manos se deslizó por debajo de la ropa hacia una de sus nalgas y acaricié, él por su parte gimió entre el beso.

Luego empezó a caminar, llevándome consigo hacia una dirección específica, abrí los ojos y los fijé en un cuarto que tenía al centro una amplia cama, los volví a cerrar, y esta vez fui yo quien lo llevó a esa dirección.

Su lengua se acariciaba con la mía, y nuestras salivas se mezclaban junto con un sabor a menta y otro a leche. Me quería, sin duda alguna, apoderar de su boca deliciosa, y desde luego, del dueño de la boca.

Ya dentro de la habitación, sin mucho pensarlo lo tiré en la cama, él me vió ardientemente.

Yo lo examiné meticulosamente con la mirada. Luego me acerqué y me arrodillé con una rodilla; agarré uno de sus pies y le quité el zapato junto con la media, y lo lamí de la base a la punta de los dedos, y luego mordí delicadamente y seguí lamiendo hasta los tobillos, lo que hacía dar cosquillas al chino. Repetí lo mismo con el otro pie, mientras con mis propios pies me quitaba lo zapatos, yo no traía medias por lo que me fue más fácil hacerlo.

Cuando quedamos descalzos, subía a la cama y en "cuatro patas" me acerqué a él, quien seguía echado en la cuja. Y ya encima de él, sentí su suave mano acariciar mi rostro, luego mi cuello, y luego pasó la palma de su mano tiernamente sobre mi rostro tocando al final con la yema de sus dedos mi labio inferior. Yo también lo toqué pausadamente, primero las piernas, entre tanto nuestras miradas seguían el trayecto de mi mano, después subía a la cadera, a la cintura, al pecho, y al cuello. Lo acaricié detenidamente, y después llevé mi boca a su oído y lo lamí y besé y mordí, lo que a él le fascino por los gemidos que escuché.

Seguía tocándome, y yo seguía besándolo. Pronto le empecé a quitar totalmente el pantalón y la ropa interior, y él me quitó la camisa con mi ayuda, claro. Empecé a besar su lóbulo gustosamente, su cuerpo perfecto era mío y SÓLO MÍO, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Cuando al fin él quedó sin nada más que su camisa negra desabrochada, una muy hermosa imagen. Él por su parte era ansioso y resbaló sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pantalón y lo desabrochó. Yo estaba ya muy excitado y quería tenerlo, hacerlo mío, sentir que ese par de ojos dorados me veían como su único dueño, no podía negarlo era muy posesivo, lo que supongo que más tarde empeoraría mucho más las cosas, hasta el punto de hacerla trágicas.

Traté de separarme, necesitaba un poco de aire, pero mi intento fue fallido por unas manos que me atraparon para seguir besándonos, eso me hizo sonreír; pero necesitaba respirar, y agarré sus manos y las puse a cada lado de su cabeza, y me separé para verlo.

En ese momento sentí sus piernas enredarse en mis caderas haciendo presión a mi erección, así que gemí de placer, para bajar mis manos y liberar mi excitación, pues ya no aguantaba más.

Len vió mi entrepierna gustoso, pues sin ser presumido era bastante grande. Luego suavemente me empujó con sus piernas para que lo penetrara de una vez, lo cual hice sin esperar otra llamada.

Escuché claramente un fuerte grito de dolor al hacerlo, seguido de muchos otros en cada una de las muy fuertes embestidas que le proporcionaba, pero después de unos minutos sin más remedio se acostumbró y ahora de su boca salían fuertes gemidos de placer, y yo también gemía más suave, pero creo que de los dos era yo el que más placer sentía.

Me cansé de agarrar sus piernas, y empecé a manosearlo, lo cual incrementó nuestros gemidos de placer.

Me encantaba ver su rostro cansado y con los ojos cerrados, su palidez con su sonrojo, bello, demasiado para ser alguien de este mundo, tal vez era sólo una ilusión, pero no, lamentablemente ahora no, era tan real, tan bello, y tan ardiente e hipnotizante que llegué a llevarlo a la cama y acostarnos varias veces después de esta nuestra primera vez juntos, olvidándome de quien era y a quien le era fiel.

Después de vaciarme por completo en él y llegar a un buen orgasmo, me fijé que él también había llegado pero de una manera más leve que la mía, pensé que lo había hecho mal, después me enteré que era por su "practica".

Me sentí tan lleno de vida, y desbordante de amor, del gran amor que le sentía. Él también me miró de la misma dulce manera, y tan sinceramente que jamás dudé de su amor, y aún no lo dudo. Me dio un beso rápido pues estaba agotado, pero no lo suficiente...

No quiero alargar las cosas pero después de eso, siguieron otros orgasmos, quedamos totalmente desnudos, después de manosearnos, besarnos, y muchas posiciones, adelante, atrás, en cuatro patas, etc. Pero era yo el que siempre era seme. La verdad no me interesa mucho la manera física, pero lo que nunca cambiaba era el amor que nos demostrábamos, con palabras dulces después de cada beso, con cada gemido y jadeo, con cada mirada tierna y honesta; Len desde entonces se convirtió en mi vida, en mi religión, en mi divinidad, a quien yo debía cuidar y lo más importante amar sobre todas las cosas de la tierra, me creé con él mis mandamientos, lo que seguiría fielmente hasta ahora, según creo. Sabía que después de esa noche estaba condenado, si la iglesia o cualquier persona descubría este amor, sería realmente desdichado, al que no entienda tiene que ver las noticias y sabrán a que me refiero.

El amanecer llegó y despertamos exhaustos y abrazados, una sábana blanca nos cubría de la pequeña brisa que entraba de una ventana abierta, las frazadas y edredón quedaron tirados en el piso, nada importante. Recuerdo bien su cara dormida, pacífica y encantadora, daba ganas de dejarlo así o de darle un beso pequeño, se veía tan frágil que daba la impresión de que le harías el mayor de los daños sólo con tocarlo con toda la palma de la mano, no aguanté más y le besé esa boquita perfecta y rosada: abrió con pereza sus dos estrellas que tenía por ojos y los contemplé un rato.

-Buenos días- Me dijo en un susurro y me besó. Luego hicimos un pacto de no decirle a nadie lo nuestro, pero que eso no cambiaría el hecho de que estuviéramos juntos siempre.

¡Qué iluso fui al creerle!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bien después de una larga espera el segundo cap, creían que ya me había olvidado de msi fics eh? Pues no ja,ja,ja, ja.

Saben? La verdad estoy MUY decepcionada, y saben por qué? Pues porque ahora todos los fics, o la mayoría que he leído de HoroxLen es donde Len o está loco o sufre de cosas, o que Horo lo engaña o también está loco, o simplemente todo es tan negro como la oscuridad, no hay ni un rayito de sol, y eso es caer muy bajo en fics, pues a mi en lo personal no me gusta que TODOS sean así, la verdad le quita lo original, ahora más bien se necesita fics con romance o con un lemon bueno, que no es por ser mala ya no hay, no digo a todos porque hay verdaderamente buenos escritores aquí, pero hay otros que hacen cosas tan extremadamente oscuras y angustiantes que pasan de ser una forma de expresión, o una forma de ver diferente el mundo, a algo ya más fuerte. De estos fics hay alguno que otro que merece mis reconocimientos, mientras que hay otros que no me hubiese gustado leer, esta bien que los hagan, pero no me gusta que le pongan un "HoroxLen" o "Yaoi" si es que casi no hay nada de eso, simplemente deberían poner "Angst y mucho sufrimiento sádico de amores locos y no correspondidos" o directamente "Los tontos que quieran un final rosa como el cabello de Tamao púdranse y lárguense pues aquí todos acaban muriendo" y es que no hay nada que valga la pena, a menos que quieras tener pesadillas hasta que quedes tan trastornado como el personaje, o en un mar de lágrimas, no los detengo sigan escribiendo esas cosas, que además también atraen, pero creo seriamente que los fics de la pareja de HoroxLen últimamente necesitan una inyección de amor, aunque sea de un poquito, o en pocas palabras necesitamos más fic de romance publicados, pues está invadiendo mucho en género de "romance angustiante". A mi también me gustan que no sean tan "y vivieron felices para siempre..." pero hay algunos que se pasan de la raya. Y es que a mi, no se a ustedes, me gusta que sean con más HoroxLen, pues es lo único que leo como ya había dicho, y es que yo escribo y especialmente leo fan fics por el solo hecho de escapar de la realidad, no es que la mía sea mala, al contrario, pero quiero vivir algo más, de alguien más, quiero enterarme que aunque sea algunas veces le final logra ser feliz, pues ¿para qué escapar de la realidad cuando lo que encuentras es mil veces peor que esta? Este es mi único pasatiempo y no quiero arruinarlo, así que por eso digo que me gustaría encontrar un poquito más de romance por aquí, nada más.

Bien era algo que quería decir, y no lo olviden necesito reviews para saber si alguien todavía lee mis fics o fics como este. No quiero reviews que me digan algo así como:

"No tienes ningún derecho a criticar esos fics porque son buenos, y sabes qué? Yo escribo esa clase de fics y qué?"

Por adelantado quiero decir que yo digo lo que a mi se me da la regalada gana, pues tengo libertad de expresión y es mi criterio no el suyo, si quieren pueden pensar que el azul es amarillo, no me interesa, cada quien con sus gustos Y otro que pueden escribir un HoroxTamao, tampoco me interesa, además que si me dicen:"Yo escribo esos fics" como demonios saben que me estoy refiriendo a ustedes? Pues no he nombrado nombres, ni del autor o autores, ni de los fics o fic. Porque como dije hay bastantes buenos en esa forma de escribir, un ejemplo sería S.A.T.A.N.I.C., y a muchos más que no quiero decir sus nombres porque no me gusta andar diciendo de quien me gusta y quien no.

Así que si se tomaron a mal mi comentario, pues discúlpenme, es así como pienso ahora, tal vez en una hora piense diferente pero así pienso.

Bien pues manden reviews, y a mis lectores frecuentes no se preocupen actualizaré mis fics, y en cuando a "EN EL TEATRO DE PARÍS" pues como he recibido ya varios reviews con quejas lo dejaré SÓLO Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE CON HORO contentos? Pero permítanme un poco de sufrimiento para Len y para Horo antes del final, pero por adelantado les digo que será un "Happy end" ok, espero así pues que les guste este y mis otros fics.

Bye

Juls


End file.
